


Burn

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Based on the prompt: “Was this my best idea? No. Did it work? Yes, so stop complaining.”





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from witterprompts.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe- why would you eve- urgh!” Liam yelled in frustration, panting as he ran as fast as he could, darting between the trees. His companion simply grunted and ran faster, jumping over thick roots. Liam nearly missed them but managed to avoid falling over them at the last possible second. God, that would’ve been embarrassing,  _death by face-plant._

He found renewed strength as the familiar blue truck came into view, skidding to a stop and throwing the driver’s door open.

“C'mon, c'mon,” he muttered anxiously, watching as Theo drew the sigil using mountain ash. The plan,  _the stupid, reckless plan_ , was to have the vrykolakas chase them through the woods until they’ve reached the clearing. According to Deaton the edge on the nemeton roots’ reach, at the entrance to the preserve, held ‘special magical importance’. Of course, he didn’t elaborate, but he did teach Theo how to draw the sigil that would trap the creepy vampire-werewolf. God, what is his  _life_?

Theo, of course, volunteered to set out the trap himself. He even planned most of this, starting with finding the vrykolakas’ lair and ending with  _stabbing himself_  to lure the creature out. It’s a good thing Liam had insisted on joining, despite both Theo’s and Scott’s protests. Theo can be a suicidal idiot all he wants, Liam won’t let him sacrifice himself for the sake of some respect from the pack.

He watched with wide eyes as the trees and bushes rustled, indicating the creature was near. He was about to leap out of the truck when Theo stepped back quickly, nearly losing his footing. The creature came into view and- walked right onto the sigil, trapping itself. Liam watched with held breath as it trashed, trying to break free. Its clawed hands moving towards Theo, but the trap held strong.

Theo moved backward slowly, keeping his eyes on the creature until his back hit the truck. Only then he wrenched the door open, throwing himself into the passenger seat.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.  _Drive_ ,” he commanded, clutching his side. The metallic tang of blood made Liam feel slightly sick. Theo didn’t heal, all energy used to run for his life. He could heal now, but he needs rest. “ _Liam_ ,” he grunted in pain. Liam turned the ignition on, backing out of the clearing and into the road. Scott and Derek will deal with the vrykolakas, Liam’s first priority right now is Theo.

* * *

The wound was deep, Theo had to spill enough blood to make the creature find him worthwhile enough of a meal, but it wasn’t that serious. He’ll heal.

Now that the initial worry and stress had simmered down, Liam focused all his energy on glaring at the chimera, who was sitting on Deaton’s exam table, shirtless, his side neatly dressed and wrapped.

“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” he asked, making Theo sigh in exasperation. “You could have been seriously hurt. You could have  _died_ , that thing was about to  _eat you_.”

“Was this my best idea? No. Did it work? Yes, so stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining, Theo. I was worried about you,” Liam said, standing up from his seat and moving closer to the other boy. Theo was pale from blood loss and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was running himself rugged and Liam had enough of it. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I’m fine, little wolf,” he said softly.

“This time,” Liam said sternly. “What about the next one, uh? What will happen when your luck runs out?”

“It won’t, I have you by my side to save me,” Theo said with a smile.

“This isn’t fun-”

“I’m serious, Liam. I trust you to have my back. Yeah, you’ll worry about me and I’ll worry about you, that’s just the way we are,” he said.

Liam shook his head and moved even closer, standing between Theo’s legs. This close up, he could see all the colors swirling in Theo’s eyes; green and blue and brown. He could see the short, prickly stubble and Theo’s pouting lips.

“I want you to be safe,” he whispered. Theo was injured and Deaton was right outside the room. This was far from an ideal setting for this kind of talk, but he didn’t really have a choice. “I can’t stand it when you throw yourself into these situations as if you’re expendable. You’re not. I need you in my life, you jerk. I can’t lose you,” his voice cracked helplessly at the thought of losing Theo.

“Little wolf,” Theo whispered breathlessly.

Liam moved closer, running his nose over Theo’s cheek. He didn’t have the words to explain what he wanted, how he felt, how much the other boy meant to him. But he could do this, use touch instead. Besides, actions speak louder and all that.

Their lips were nearly touching, breaths mingled. Theo brought a hand up to cover Liam’s cheek, pulling him closer into a kiss. Their lips met and Liam felt as if something in him was settling into the right place. Theo’s lips were soft and slightly chapped and Liam felt as if he was on fire.

He literally felt on fire.

“Fuck!” he yelled and moved backward, hand moving up to his burning cheek.

Theo looked at him with terrified eyes, his mouth red and slightly parted. His hazel eyes squinted before looking down. Suddenly guilt filled the air around them and Theo coughed awkwardly.

“I’m- really sorry, Liam,” he said, not moving his eyes up. Liam frowned and looked down as well. Theo was staring at the hand that was touching Liam a few short moments ago.

It was dusted with mountain ash.

Deaton chose that moment to enter the room, eyes moving between the two boys, focusing on Liam’s red cheek and Theo’s black-dusted hand.

“I see. Well, let’s wash this up, shall we?” he asked, motioning Liam to come closer.

The moment was ruined, but they’ll come back to it later.


End file.
